Drop It!
"Drop It!" is a dance-pop song performed by KibbyD from her second studio album. The song was written by Kibby and Diana Gordon, and produced by Rockwilder. Released as the album's lead single on May 5, 2008 stateside. The song went to number one in the third week of it release on the U.S. Billboard Hot 100. Drop It was Kibby's third non-consecutive top 10 entry and hit double-platinum status. In addition, "Drop It!" reached the top 20 5 on the Canadian Hot 100. Release and Promotion In May 2008, KibbyD created her official MySpace Music page and gave her fans the chance to vote out of two songs for which one would be the lead single with "Drop It" and "Defeated" However, "Drop It" overshadowed the competition, consequently becoming Kibby's first single off the sophomore album. On May 5, 2008, KibbyD posted a bulletin on her MySpace site stating that "Drop It" was indeed the first single from her most recent album. KibbyD eventually performed "DROP IT" for the very first time at Spotlight on Pop&B Night. For promotion, Kibby performed "Drop It" on television shows such as the The Tyra Banks Show, Jimmy Kimmel Live!, Nashville Star, MTV's Total Request Live, The Late Night Show Leno, Ellen, and The Uk's Fame Star Academy. The song has been used on the TV shows, So You Think U can Dance and Mtv's ABDC". Kibby also preformed Drop It at the 08 FWA's. Kibby also named her tour after this single "The Drop it like is Hawt Tour" Music video The music video for "Drop It" was directed by Syndrome and premiered on May 21, 2008 on MTV's TRL, where it peaked at number 2 on its countdown. In its entirety it premiered on MTV.com The video also premiered as the 'New Joint' on BET's 106 & Park on March 20, 2008. The Song Peaked at #4. The video features KibbyD in many different time periods dropping it. The first scene is with Kibby dance in this very futuristic room with these big speakers. It moves to her home where she is in her bedroom getting ready to go out as she and her girls begin to dance in the living room area. It then moves to show he in the underground spot dancing tough choreography. It then moves to show Kibby shopping and a love interest she has in mind. It then moves to show her watching these guys dancing in the street then moves to Kibby in this 70's style party skating in the rink. She then ends the video back in her time hanging out with her friends at a party. On YouTube, the video has attracted over 15 million views, counting duplicates. Which makes it KibbyD's most viewed music video on the website. Formats and track listings US CD Single (Released: 2008) # "Drop It" (Radio Edit) # "Defeated" # "Drop It" (DJ Richie Rich X-Mix Remix) # "Drop It" (Missy Elliot Remix) Charts The song had a European release in May, where it charted well in European countries with a #1 smash position in Bulgaria and #3 in both Croatia and Germany. The song charted at #5 in the UK. The song was released in the US two weeks after Europe, where it charted at #1. External links * Drop It Music Video Category: Divas Unleashed